rec_roomfandomcom-20200223-history
Stunt Runner
] About ^StuntRunner is an obstacle-based, extreme sports game show for up to 4 walking players, set in Rec Room. In this high-speed obstacle course where every second counts, the contestants must sprint, climb, wall jump, mantle, and dodge hazards to survive. Pick the perfect route and execute flawlessly to set a record time and become leaderboard champs! Stunt Runner consists of six courses of increasing difficulty, which players aim to complete with the lowest possible time. All players start at the same starting point at the same time, and have a maximum of 3 minutes to complete a level before the game moves everyone to the next level. Similarly to Quests, Stunt Runner also has ranked rewards that players can earn. These rank of these rewards depend on the overall totalled time, which is calculated at the end once all six levels are completed. Stunt Runner has ranks S through C, with each rank having two different colorations of the base Stunt Runner set, which consists of a chest piece, helmet, and gloves. Stunt Runner includes several locomotion features that are not available in other #RRO games. All of the following are also available as options in Custom Rooms (see Community Rooms): *Climbing **In Stunt Runner, players are able to climb any surfaces that have a grid of ropes on them. *** To climb in VR, grab any point on the ropes and pull yourself. ***:Expert Tip: When climbing in VR, instead of moving from hand to hand, it's faster to pretend like you're running with your hands, i.e. throw yourself as far as you can with one hand before grabbing with the other. *** To climb in Screen Mode, coming into contact with the surface you wish to climb will stick you to it. You will then be able to move both laterally and vertically (+/-X and +/-Y movement). ***:Note to room creators: currently, due to the way Screen Mode players climb (think of them as only being able to walk along the wall), if you plan on having some sort of climbing area in a room that you can't easily wall run across, consider making a more accessible option for Screen Mode players. *Wall Running **Jump onto any wall while sprinting to run along it. To stop, you can either stop walking, or jump, which will launch you at approximately 20o away from the wall. *Sliding (Note: sliding is actually available in all rooms, but it only functions properly in Stunt Runner. It is currently unknown if this is an intended feature or a bug.) **On HTC Vive, press the grip button on your non-walking hand while sprinting to slide. (Currently, this works only for left-handed walking.) **Windows Mixed Reality and Oculus Touch, click in the right thumbstick while sprinting to slide. **On PSVR, press the upper, outer face button (Square on left hand or Triangle on right) while sprinting to slide. **On Screen Mode, crouch while sprinting to slide. *Speed-boosting pickups **Appearing in the form of a can of energy drink with a bevelled yellow square surrounding them, they can be collected to grant a temporary boost to walking speed. The length of the boost is can be extended by collecting more cans. **:Expert Tip: Speed boosts can be collected by either walking into them, or touching them with your hands. *Moving Platforms - that you move with! **You can now jump onto moving platforms and expect to have a smooth experience as they move you through the world. *Bounce Pads ** Jumping onto these will bounce the player back in a similar manner to a trampoline. Motion Mechanics Obstacles Rewards Maybe incorrect, move images if under incorrect rank Hair Style (Achieved through beating the 6 courses in under 4 minutes and 45 seconds) Protective Eye-ware Helmets Torso (Variety 1) Torso (Variety 2) Hand Brace Tips and Shortcuts Heads up: When detailing shortcuts, please list: *The steps taken. *Where in the course this shortcut can be found. *Approximately how much time this shortcut can save. *A difficulty rating out of 10. *Whether or not you think it is worthwhile. *What platforms this shortcut can be performed on. *What platforms this shortcut may be difficult or impossible for.'' ''When listing tips, please list: *How it can be performed (if not obvious). *What platforms can take advantage of this (if not applicable to all platforms). *What platforms cannot take advantage of this (if not applicable to all platforms). *A difficulty rating out of 10 (if applicable).'''' Course 1 - Anticipation * Once the course has started either go on the barrier to the left or in the middle to grab one of the boosts, once this is done you can either slide and jump when necessary to get to the end of the platform or just run and get boosts. Once at the end of the platform before the wall run, drop down and go to the left and perform a 'Mega' jump on the right wall or left if you want. Once the 'Mega' jump is performed go to the platform with 2 boosts and, although it's not necessary, you can grab both boosts to sabotage other players in public lobbies. Once the boost is collected jump to the next platform, and then to the billboard where you'll perform a 'Mega' jump at the end to grab the boost later on. Once the boost is collected jump around the wall with a hole in it and start a wall run. Once you reach where the 2 walls meet, turn to the right and time your jump to start another wall run and make it through the hole. Jump down past the climbing section and then grab the right boost and start a wall run on the right wall. You will once again need to do a 90 degree turn using the same method but on the left side instead. Once at the end of the wall perform the long jump off wall(see below) and turn to the right and land on the platform before the wall running section. Perform the wall running normally and when you're at the building jump around it to the left. Once at the end you have 2 options, perform a 'Mega' jump to the right side of the middle section after sliding over, or go to the far left where there's only a little bit of land to stand on and perform a long jump off the wall to slide to the finish and press the button. Course 2 - Daring * When starting jump onto the middle barrier to grab the boost and then head to the left side of the splitting paths. Once there's another split path go to the right and do a "Mega" jump(see below) on the wall to the far right to propel yourself to the platform right before the second set of bounce pads. Once you bounce on the bounce pads you can just go to the next set of pads and then into the section split by a wall. Go on the right side of the wall and pick up the boosts, once you reach the end of the right wall don't jump and try to land on the closest bounce pad. Once you bounce you'll need to head over to the area of bounce pads and bounce to the left, in between the checkpoint and the wall (If you're not confident you can go through the checkpoint). If done properly, you'll land on the barrier, you'll need to turn immediately to the wall on your left and wall run on it (jumping first helps). Once you hear yourself start to fall a bit, jump in between the 2 buildings where there's a clearing and try to land on the left one, then jump to the right, and finally jump to the slide. Once on the slide you might want to slide and if you're on PC you can just press the slide button again to stop sliding but on PSVR you'll need to move backwards, or you can go low and try to wall run on the low platform for just a normal run and you'll get a little boost, then just hit the button and you'll be finished with course 2. Course 3 - Patience Course 4 - Caution Course 5 - Trust Course 6 - Perseverance Tips applicable to any course *Slide when walking up/down a slope to maintain and build up speed and jump height. *''Any'' wall can be run on, not just walls with blue crash pads. *Special Wall Jumps **"Mega" Jump(Unofficial Term) ***When at the end of a wall if you press jump to jump on the wall and then immediately press jump again to jump off, you'll get a boosted jump **Long Jump off of wall(Unofficial Term) ***When running on a wall, if you jump at the very end of it you'll go farther forward, a good clue for timing is when your view stops being at an angle **High Jump ***After getting a running start if you jump on a wall and either flick the moving stick on PC or your controller for walking on PSVR back, you'll get a higher jump that'll stop your running until you land back down *When climbing, swing your arms as far as you can (as opposed to small strokes) **Applicable to: all VR platforms (some headsets may have trouble tracking the controllers when doing this). **Not applicable to: Screen Mode (due to the fixed climbing speed). **Difficulty: Variable (dependent on the range of motion available to the player). Creating Courses Non-junior players can create new courses in #Community Custom Rooms. The most important elements are: * A new Custom Room, e.g. a copy of ^StuntTemplate or the Maker Room. * A Game Rules chip wired (red to red) to a StuntRunner Circuit Board. (Number of players and teams are configured in the Game Rules chip.) * Respawn Points for the starting positions of the teams. The #RRO invention "Stunt Runner Start Gate" includes 4 respawn points. * Usually a Scoreboard Projector (potentially configured with a Scoreboard Setup chip). * Checkpoints that are (automatically) linked to Respawn Points. (The #RRO invention "Stunt Runner Checkpoint" includes the standard arch to mark checkpoints.) * Trigger Volumes that are wired (red to red) to Respawn chips to respawn players when they fall off the course. * A StuntRunner Button for players to complete the course. (The #RRO invention "Stunt Runner End Area" includes a button and Circuits to update the player's Leaderboard data.) * Potentially a Leaderboard Projector. (Circuits for setting leaderboard scores are included in the #RRO invention "Stunt Runner End Area".) * Bounce Pads (also as #RRO invention "Stunt Runner Bounce Pad" including Springboard and SFX Chip) * Impulse Volumes * KO Cola Boost * Decorative elements such as Crashpads, Light Chevrons, Light Marquee, Light Strip, Scaffolding, Scaffolding Block, Springboard, TV Camera, and the #RRO invention "Stunt Runner Commentator". * Wallrunning and climbing is enabled for specific objects with the Configure mode of the Maker Pen. * Animation Gizmos for moving platforms. Category:Games